


oc chats

by princelyPlutonium



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyPlutonium/pseuds/princelyPlutonium
Summary: yeah this is just a bunch of ocs of mine talking. i gotta rewrite this considering half of it was written at 2am





	1. :)

drowned.plutonium [DP] began chatting with hyperactive.cererian [HC]  


DP: heyyyyyy lavvvv guess what???  
HC: wut  
DP: finally finished the thing.  
HC: wait u finished the mask!?  
DP: yeah duh i mean what else was i gonna do?  
DP: i'm grounded remember?  
DP: like literally grounded  
DP: b said i can't even take my usual midnight stargazing flight :(  
HC: o  
HC: im sorry  
DP: nah it's fine lmao i can just relax here.  
DP: i was gonna play some games on water vapor or whatever but he took my laptop.  
HC: that stinks :(  
DP: lavender you know that i love you dearly *as a friend.*  
DP: but please.  
DP: just say sucks.  
DP: i'm begging you.  
HC: you s*ck :P  
DP: ;)  
HC: :(  
DP: ;)  
DP: anyway yeah it should be done soon  
DP: just gotta wait for everything to dry  
HC: thank u so much 4 doing this ash!  
DP: np  
HC: sis says i gotta go 2 bed soon :(  
DP: which one?  
HC:  
DP: never mind. i think i know the answer to that haha  
DP: briar?  
HC: ye  
DP: i'm assuming v is doing whatever it is that she does late at night?  
HC: yeah  
HC: its p nice 2 listen 2 tho  
DP: which instrument is it tonight?  
HC: shes playing her ukulele  
DP: oh. tell her i wanna hear!  
HC: i will!  
DP: i'll let you sleep now. gnight  
HC: oki! goodnight! :3  



	2. oh boy i wonder what this mask could possibly do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dirk strider ripoff and a rose lalonde ripoff talk about some super cool mask thingy

princely.plutonium [PP] began pestering silent.huntress [SH]  


PP: She finished it.  
SH: Finished what?  
PP: The mask.  
SH: Make sure y0u bl0ck her this time n0w that we know h0w it w0rks. We d0n't need a repeat 0f last time.  
PP: Got it.  
PP: Never mind. I'm gonna have to wait a bit. She's trying to message me.  
PP: Does blocking someone count as responding?  
SH: I'm n0t sure, but it's pr0bably best t0 wait just in case.  
PP: I gotta go. Ash is yelling at me for taking his laptop.  
SH: Wait.  
SH: H0w d0 y0u kn0w she finished it if y0u haven't sp0ken t0 her?  
PP: Crow told me.  
SH: 0h.  
SH: I d0n't trust him.  
PP: Understandable.  
SH: I have t0 g0 n0w.  
SH: G00dbye, Basil.  
PP: Yeah, see ya later.  



	3. whoa unfinished stuff?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character intros for my like
> 
> 70
> 
> characters
> 
> anyway this will be updated as i introduce them probably

Your name is LAVENDER XYRIS. You have a variety of interests, including roleplaying, drawing, and obsessing over fandoms for multiple years. Like your username says, you are extremely hyper and tend to think of yourself as being random. You also are from the (dwarf) planet Ceres! Your character design, like most others, looks like a bad OC a 5th grader made. Not surprising considering Neptune is a planet full of literal Catgirls. Seriously. What is wrong with the author. These designs are literally so unoriginal. Your username is hyperactiveCererian and you tend to speak in a rather upbeat and excited manner!  


Your name is VIOLET XYRIS. You have a few interests such as music and animation, but never really got very far with them. You tend to be rather withdrawn and don't usually like starting conversations. Your twin sister is LAVENDER. Your username is cererian.serenity and you tend to speak in a quiet and anxious manner.  


Your name is ASH. You enjoy FLYING AROUND AT NIGHT AND STARGAZING. Your OLDER BROTHER tells you not to do this since you could get hurt, but you DO IT ANYWAY. You also enjoy gaming, anthropomorphic fauna, and creepypasta. Wonder why you chose drowned.plutonium as your username? Okay, there's no cool story about it. You just like BEN DROWNED. In fact, Ben would have been a good name for you... Anyway, you tend to speak in a rather relaxed and joking manner, even when you shouldn't be joking. Classic gamers.  


Your name is BASIL. You uh.......I actually don't really know. You're lazy. Even your LITTLE BROTHER tells you this. Your username is princely.plutonium and you tend to speak in a similar manner to your brother. Unlike him, however, you actually use punctuation. Boomer.  


Your name is Crow. You enjoy cosplay and have a slight country accent. Most of us do. That's all the information you're getting for now.  


Your name is BRIAR. Your username is silent.huntress and you have no personality as of right now besides being over-protective of your siblings.   


Your name is ??????. You are a catgirl. Your username is ??????  


Your name is ?????. You enjoy the color pink. You are not a cat or a girl. Your username is ?????  


Your name is ??????. You wear red a lot. Your username is  


You uh......yeah. Orange. Your username is  


You are Lilac. Your username is  



End file.
